Shane: The Rock Star
by MissNata13
Summary: TWO-Shot. Smitchie Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A one-shot fluff.**

**Enjoy!**

---

Shane: The Rock Star

---

Shane is different from what he media portrays him to be. Sure, they have some solid facts but they stretch them over to some distorted image of him; a badass rock star. If everybody knew what I know now about Shane, more girls would be head over heels for him. He's had multiple girlfriends because he only wants to find 'the one' and every time he finds a girl they disappoint him in more ways than one. I don't know how many times I've seen these girls use Shane for his fame, cheat on him, or are just plain dull. Is he a womanizer? No. Shane Grey is a sweetheart that has to suffer through multitude of girls that are obviously not for him. Should I mention that Shane Grey is incredibly busy and hardly gets any sleep which causes him to be grumpy? Yeah, I've experienced many of Shane's bad mornings but I remind myself that I had five extra hours of sleep he didn't have. And beside's a grumpy Shane is almost adorable. Lastly, Shane is clumsy. It comes off as reckless but if you get to know Shane Grey you'll know that he knocks everything over with his elbow, he trips over his own shoe laces (even when he's barefooted), and laughs at everything. If you give him a red bull all these traits magnify…ten fold.

So, no, Shane isn't that bad boy all you girls are dreaming about. He's a regular guy who falls hopelessly in and out of love faster than the seasons change. And by the rate Shane is going with these girls, you might get a change to experience him for yourself. Then, you'll probably face the same fate all these useless girls have been going through. Me. After Shane is over and done with them, I step in and cut these girls lose, because a good percentage of them are raging. There are times when I offer my shoulder to the other percentage that cries to no end. The last percentage? Ugh, they hang outside calling for Shane in desperation to get back with him.

I've seen all the heartbreak and hurt some of these girls go through and it might sound strange but I sometimes wish I were in their shoes; to have that small chance to be with Shane, even if it lasts for a flicker of a second. I'm stupid I know but if you only see how caring Shane is with these undeserving girls. I know when he's serious about them when he give's them the seal of approval which is a very adorable kiss on the forehead. That's all I've gotten to see. I usually hang around the bus window peering at the last moments. Shane would cup her face and just kiss her forehead and I knew he really likes her to give her a shot.

Most of the sweet things Shane does I found out from the crying group. They would sniff out how Shane took one girl out to the beach to wade around the swallow end, how Shane is bold enough to hold hands in front of paparazzi and how Shane always makes them feel one of a kind. I find it unfair that I'm here sitting on the tour bus as Shane was out there on yet another date. Doesn't he get tired of the same girls? Just as I was about to head off to bed I noticed two figures walk past my window. I turned off the light and began my spying. Shane and this cute blonde were talking. They look mildly interested in whatever they were talking about. Suddenly, Shane held out his arms and brought this girl into a hug. He said his goodbyes and I heard the bus door open. I quickly scrambled to my bed, amazed that Shane didn't pick this girl. I tried to fake being asleep but I couldn't. My mind was wrapped around at the rarity of Shane not going for a girl. Shane bent over my bunk. He smiled down at me. I didn't fool him. He knew I was up.

"Mitchie?" He shook me.

"What was wrong with her?" I quickly asked.

Shane wasn't surprised that I cut right to the chase, "She was nice but even she said she felt more inclined to a friendship."

"The sparks weren't there?" I asked hopefully.

Shane shook his head, "Nope."

I sighed, "At least I won't have to kick out another girl by force."

"No you won't." Shane shook his head.

He swooped down and quickly kissed my forehead, "Night Mitchie."

I was stunned. I wasn't sure what had happened but I saw Shane climb up to his bed across from me, smirking.

"What was that about?" I whispered, careful not to wake others up.

Shane yawned, "Night."

---

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand! (maybe not as popular or demandful as I make it seem) This is now a two shot!**

**Enjoy!**

---

Shane: The Rock Star II

---

I spent hours trying to figure out what that kiss meant. I'm sure it didn't mean exactly what Shane usually meant it to be. I was still in bed at noon. I could hear that everybody was up and having an amazing time watching the city limits disappear as the bus drove on. Our next destination was in Tampa, Flordia where I heard the girls are twice as pretty and twice as more likely to date Shane. If Shane didn't like that pretty blonde girl that he dated last night then I'm sure that he'll find what he's looking for in Tampa.

Once we reached our destination, I was determined to avoid Shane at all cost. I'm not sure why I was suddenly scared to talking to him. Every time Shane and I were left alone in the dressing room eating fruit roll-ups, I'd make up excuses to use the bathroom or check out what Jason was doing. Call me weird, just yesterday I wished I could be in the shoes of any girl that was lucky enough to be with Shane and now I can't comprehend a silly kiss. It was just a goodnight kiss, what else could he be saying?

Shane had followed me out during one of my lame excuses. He insisted that we could all hang out right before they had to do their meet and greets before the show. I just wanted to continue thinking about him. Alone. Just when I thought I was going to have to bring up the awkward conversation of that small, perhaps insignificant, kiss I was pulled away by an interviewer. I was forever grateful. The woman pulled me into my dressing room where I was going to have to get dressed for my opening act right after this interview was over.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Mitchie. I've heard such amazing things about you and your music. I'm Claire by the way." She stuck out a hand that I quickly shook.

"Thanks." I smiled, "I'm Mitchie, like you said."

"Let's cut to the chase..."

It seemed like hours before I finally had something interesting thrown at me. Most of the generic stuff she asked was easy to go through but I could see how the same question can be so annoying to answer over and over again. I was just answering some future album dreams when Claire totally changed the topic around.

"What's it like being around Connect Three?" Clarie asked, "It must be hell being the only girl."

I smiled, "No, I have Caitlyn, my friend, and Connect Three's mom to fight them off." I laughed, "But really. I can't give a gerneral explanation on what it's like to be around Connect Three because they're all soo different."

"Why is that?"

I sighed, "Well, Jason is the funny one. Nate is a gentlemen. Shane is..."

I know if I finished what I was thinking I could stir up a frenzy of media but at that moment, I didn't care.

"Shane is a complete sweetheart."

---

It must have been months since that interview. I didn't think twice about it until it was brought up by Jason who was trying to cheer me up after I got my first bad review. He was online reading out loud all these articles about past performances when he stumbled upon my interview with Claire. Jason attacked me in his infamous hugs.

"Aw, Mitch! You think I'm funny?" Jason grinned.

"Huh?"

"This interview. You said it was funny." Jason pointed to his laptop screen, "Nate's going to blush when he sees you said he was a gentlemen. Aww!"

Jason ran off. I scrambled to my feet and chased Jason.

"You're not going to show Shane, are you?" I yelled.

I didn't get too far or heard his response because I was dragged away to my last soundcheck for tonight's final concert. The tour was finally at a close.

Ever since we left Tampa I dropped the subject of the "Shane Kiss" just because it amounted to nothing and it felt like wasted time. Besides, Shane met this girl named Tawni. I thought they were going to stand the test of time because Tawni was the first girl in a long time to last more than two weeks. Tawni lasted two months with Shane before they split. I was glad their break up was clean and understood. I would have hated to go through another raging girl.

"THANK YOU MITCHIE! TAKE A FIVE MINUTE BREAK AND THEN WE'LL REHEARSE WITH THE BAND."

I nodded and gladly took my short break. I was about to reach out for my water when I was carried off to the back stage area by Shane. He set me down and held my arms. He swooped down and kissed my forehead again. I was in awe, stunned, shocked, afraid, confused, and strangely happy all rolled into one. Shane scanned my face for a sign. I'm not sure what he was looking for.

"You think I'm a sweetheart?" Shane smiled, "Why?"

I frowned. No doubt Jason showed him that interview. A wave of embarrassment washed over me.

"Just." I muttered.

Shane frowned along with me. Maybe I can spell it out for Shane that I was still harboring a crush on him without being so obivous about it.

"Because," I cleared my throat, "I think it's nice that you date fans. And I heard h-how you treat them even if it's for two days or two months-"

Shane laughed.

"-All those girls are extremely lucky to have you."

"I don't know how that qualifies for a sweetheart." Shane cocked his head.

I slipped out out of his grip.

"After I knew exactly why you went through so many girls, I actually loved you... I mean your image- the badass rock star."

"I love you too." Shane smiled, "And not just for that rock kitten that I see on stage."

What?

I never got to fully process what Shane said because another kiss on the forehead blanked my mind.

"So thanks for the compliment," He said right before he went in for the kill.

---

**REVIEW!**


End file.
